Bibbidy Bobbidy Boo
by TheGreekGoddessAthena
Summary: A new villain by the name of The Grim Brother arrives, sending each titan into a different fairytale! How will they find each other? Will they ever see each other again? And what is up with this Control Freak look alike? Small RobStar and BBRae. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! This was just a story that popped into my head! I thought it'd be really funny to write. So, I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Teen Titans, or any fables/fairytales/Disney/Grimm Bros. Related stories.

-:-

Prologue

It was the middle of the night. Starfire snored softly as she hung upside down off her bed. Silkie, her mutant pet, sat curled on her stomach as he gurgled in his sleep. Starfire's window was open, letting the cool Jump City air brush over her skin as the nighttime passed.

A figure quietly tip-toed in her room. Silly girl, he thought, to leave your bedroom window open!

He started to make his way to his pocket. Slowly, he pulled out an object that resembled a fairy godmother's wand, yet black. As he pointed it at the sleeping girl, Silkie woke and screeched, seeing an intruder. Starfire leapt up. She gasped. "Control Freak?" She asked, making her way to her Titans Communicator.

The villain groaned, exasperated. "No! That dork? No, that's my twin brother, my princess. I am The Grim Brother!" He cackled and Starfire could imagine the cartoonish lightning zap behind him as thunder boomed.

She tilted her head. "You are one of the world-known authors of fables and fairytales? I presumed them to be dead!"

He sighed, face palming. "No, g-r-i-m. It's a play on words. The Grimm stories are where I get my powers. And grim is, well—why am I telling you this?" He certainly was just like his twin. Dorky, unoriginal, cheesy, and, well, annoying. Not to mention a horrible criminal, as he had not once tried to do anything to Starfire but make small talk.

Starfire raised her communicator to her mouth. "Please, there is a criminal by the name of The Grim Brother in my room. If you would be so kind as to help—EEEK!" The Grim Brother flicked his wand and the communicator shattered.

"That is only the beginning of what my magic wand can do! Say hello to your worst nightmare, my sweet!" He swirled his wand and what seemed to be a portal appeared.

"Please, I do not wish to fight you. If you would be so kind as to leave my room, I will leave you mostly unharmed!" Starfire warned, raising a starbolt to the man's—boy's, I should say, as he certainly acted like one—chest.

The Grim Brother laughed. "That will be the day, when a puny, yet lovely, might I say, alien defeats me!"

Starfire's eyes glowed. "You will not think me so puny after this!" She threw several starbolts at The Grim Brother, and preformed an uppercut once, sending him flying across the room. The portal grew, it's bright light encasing her room. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg burst into her room.

"Star! Look out!" Robin called.

She turned, seeing The Grim Brother advancing towards her. She plunged her leg out, kicking him in the (rather large) gut, using her alien strength.

Raven used her powers as she chanted "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She raised the criminal in the air and kept him against the ceiling. "Can I go to bed now?" She asked monotonously.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Star, that's Control Freak," he asked, confused as to why his friend would call him something different.

"Fool! I am not him! That is my silly twin! I am The Grim Brother! Muahahahaha!" He paused. "And no, before you ask, it is not G-R-I-M-M. They are merely the source of my power. It is G-R-I-M!"

Beast Boy scratched his head. "He sure acts a lot like his dweeb brother."

"You ain't one to talk, grass stain. You knew more than that couch potato did when it came to television!" Cyborg announced.

Rolling his eyes, The Grim Brother resisted Raven's power and poked his wand at her dark energy. Immediately, the energy seemed to dissolve, and The Grim Brother gave a grim smile, much suiting to his name. "Who shall be my first victim? Perhaps you, the lovely princess. My, you'd make a wonderful damsel in distress! Yes, well, you first." He pointed his wand at Starfire. Then, he shouted (much to Beast Boy's amusement), "BIBBIDY BOBBIDY BOO!"

Starfire was pushed back into the portal. It turned black and seemed to close in on itself. "STARFIRE!" Robin yelled, trying to jump in to rescue her. However, it seemed as if a thick layer of glass or plastic prevented him from going in.

"Only I can choose who goes in!" The Grim Brother yelled. The portal turned white once more. "You see, I can put anybody I wish into a portal, leading them to any fairytale I want!"

"Even Disney movies?" Beast Boy asked, wondering what _that _would be like.

He snickered. "Yes! Even movies! If it was held dear to a child's heart as a fairytale or bedtime story or even just a fanciful tale, I control it!"

"You bring her back!" Robin yelled, advancing on the dweeb.

"Not so fast, little boy. You want to save your precious girlfriend? Have fun doing that! She's someplace far away. Even if I did put you in there, she'd never be able to find you. She's in one fairytale out of many! Even I do not know which she is in."

Robin clutched the shirt of the man. "Then you better hope for the life of you that you can find her! You bring her back now!" He hollered.

The Grim Brother merely chuckled. "You want to save her? Well, good! I can send each of you to a different fairytale! Have fun trying to get from one to another!" A pause. "BIBBIDY BOBBIDY BOO!"

A/N: I hoped you liked it! Chapter one will be up very soon!

I realize he's a tad bit…strange. Oh, well, he _is _the brother of Control Freak. Weirdo.

Also, I always used to think it was "bippity boppity boo", however, I found it was "bibbidy bobbidy boo".

-Suzie


	2. Into the Fairytales

Any Tamaranean language you don't recognize from the cartoon is probably made up.

Small cursing. Nothing bad, just a warning. Only one word.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are not mine. Nor is Snow White (50's cartoon movie) Aladdin (the 90's cartoon movie), Hansel and Gretel (the story), Cinderella (the 50's cartoon movie), or The Lion King (the movie).

One

_Starfire_

Starfire was in pain. Her head was throbbing, and it had felt as if she had gone on one of those spinning rides at the carnivals with Beast Boy. She dared not open her eyes…

She remembered waking to a chubby man who called himself "The Grim Brother". He looked much like Control Freak, which he dubbed his twin. Something about a magic wand and portals…and she was here.

Eventually, she sat up. She looked around where she was. She was in a small cottage of sorts. And around her were…seven little men?

She 'eep'ed and flew upwards, surprised.

"She can fly!" One man announced jovially. "I'm Happy!"

Starfire nodded. "Yes…I can see that you are."

He laughed. "No, no, miss! That is my name! What is yours?"

Starfire smiled back at the little being. "I am Starfire. Please, are you an elf?"

A small man grumbled in the corner. "We're dwarves." He said.

"Oh, I am the sorry." Starfire giggled. "You are all so cute!"

A dwarf wearing a purple hat hiccupped…bubbles? He smiled at Starfire, love struck by the girl.

"That's Dopey," Happy announced. "In the corner is Grumpy." He pointed to the bearded dwarf. "This is Sleepy." He announced, pointing to a dwarf trying hard not to fall over, asleep. Next, looking at a blushing dwarf, he said, "That's Bashful. This is Sn—"

"ACHOO!"

"Sneezy," Happy laughed. "And the one with the glasses is Doc."

Starfire giggled. "It is pleasant to meet all of you. I hope we can become very good friends!"

Grumpy grumbled, "We've got to get to work."

The dwarves all looked up. "Right! Enjoy our house, miss! We'll be back later. Don't stray too far away from the cottage!" Doc reminded.

After that, they left, singing together something along the lines of "Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go,"

Starfire beamed as she watched them trot through the woods.

She looked around the cottage. Maybe something here could help her get back to her friends.

-:-

_Robin_

Robin was angry. He had no idea where Starfire was, and he couldn't figure out where he was, either! It was a sandy place, full of camels and men wearing turbans. He vaguely thought he saw a boy with a purple, sleeveless jacket have the help of a monkey steal a watermelon. No, he thought, that's outrageous!

Then, he thought. _"Even Disney movies?" _the changeling had asked. And the answer was yes. This 'The Grim Brother' controlled anything thought of as a fairytale, fable, myth, bedtime story; you name it.

Agrabah! That's where he was! He was…in the middle of the movie _Aladdin_. His mother had loved this movie…

Robin shook his head clear of his thoughts. Now is not the time to miss them, he scolded himself. You have to find Star and the others!

What to do?

…

That's it!

Aladdin was a boy who got a magic lamp! He just had to find said lamp and get his wish from Genie! Otherwise known as Robin Williams…maybe this could be a tad bit of fun.

Where did he get that lamp?

The Cave…of what?

The Cave of mystery? No.

That seemed close…

Wonder! The Cave of Wonder!

A yell jeered him out of his thoughts. "STREETRAAAAAAAAAAT!"

He chuckled, remembering this movie. He began to walk through the streets and he heard Aladdin start to sing. _"Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline! One swing ahead of the sword! I steal only what I can't afford!" _

"And that's everything," He silently sang along as he walked. He needed to find someone to help him find the path to the Cave of Wonders.

Why, he wondered, Aladdin still sang even though he wasn't actually in movie form…or was he?

Great, I'm actually _in _a Disney movie! Robin thought. Bruce and Babs will never take me seriously if I tell him this…

-:-

_Cyborg_

Cyborg looked around. Where was he? Some sort of forest or woods. He scanned the area on his cybernetic arm.

It scanned and scanned. Finally it said, "Germany."

"Germany?" Cyborg asked aloud. "What fairytale takes place in Germany?" He thought it over. Suddenly, a large gingerbread house came into view. Candy and sweets were everywhere. He licked his lips. He began to walk towards the house, when an elderly lady appeared outside. She giggled girlishly, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Come in, child! Do come in! You will have to forgive me for not eating with you, though. I have just had a big meal! As big as two, fat children!" She giggled once more.

Oh, damn. Cyborg thought. I'm where Hansel and Gretel were. _Were_. Had she just eaten them? He couldn't remember how the story ended…Maybe he was here before they were.

He smiled sheepishly, walking into the house of the old lady. Pies were everywhere, lollipops, candy canes, cake, brownies! Every sweet could think of. He politely declined any food, not wanting to have another Mother Mae-Eye incident, or even just plain out get eaten by an old witch. "Listen, ma'am, I need to leave, I'll, uh…come right back." He nodded and bolted for the door. However, the old lady got there first.

"You aren't going anywhere! Now, eat up, my darling! I'll be in the kitchen, cooking! Don't leave, I'll know," the last part sounded much more scary to Cyborg than it would any other child in this realm, for he knew what exactly would happen.

He sighed, sitting down on a chair made of candy canes. He picked up a cake and devoured it. Then, an idea struck him. With his handy-dandy stomach, he could probably eat most of this stuff and try to find something, anything, that could get him back to his friends while doing it.

Yes. Life is sweet. He only had to remember not to eat any of the tables as he munched on the treats and looked around the small cottage.

-:-

_Raven_

Raven huffed. "You're kidding me. Of all the fairytales, I get _Cinderella._"

She looked across the attic and saw mice, birds, and other animals singing as them constructed a…very frilly pink dress. "Azar, no. I am _not _wearing that." She grumbled.

"Cinderelly's here! Cinderelly's here!" A mouse in red piped.

Raven walked over to the mouse, her cape flowing behind her. "I am not Cinderella." She stated, looking at the mouse.

"Yeah, she no look like Cinderelly!" The chubby mouse stated.

"That's because I am not Cinderella. A villain sent me through a portal and I landed here." She huffed.

"What is your name?" A female mouse in yellow asked.

"Raven." She droned.

"I Gus Gus!" The chubby mouse said.

"I know who you are. And you are Jacques. And you are Suzy." She said monotonously.

The mice looked at each other while the birds chirped in confusion.

"Yes, I am!" Suzy said happily, after a moment. "How can we help you, Raven?" She asked.

"I am looking for my friends. Have you seen a giant half-robot? Or a green shape shifter? Maybe a four foot tall boy with lots of hair gel?"

Jacques cocked his head sideways. "What is hair gel?"

"Whatta shape shifter?" Gus Gus asked.

"A robot?" Suzy asked, confused.

Raven face palmed. "Never mind." She sighed. "Why don't you guys make me a new blue cloak. Go wild. This one got ripped on my way here," she tossed the hooded cloak on the table. "Or you could fix that one. It'd be appreciated."

Suzy nodded. "We can do that, Miss Raven! Please, have you replaced Cinderelly for your stay?"

Raven sighed. "I suppose I have. She's supposed to be here right now, yet she's not."

Jacques gave her a sympathetic look. "Well then, you better be careful. That no good woman will make you work like Cinderelly!"

Raven inwardly groaned.

Maybe I can find a way to find Starfire, she thought. After all, this place is huge.

-:-

_Beast Boy_

Beast Boy, while annoyed that he was in a Disney movie, was at least happy that it was _The Lion King_. He transformed into a lion and pranced around with the others. He heard the chatter of "Green lion? Where? You're kidding!" Ranging to "Poor Simba. Will he ever find his way home?"

Beast Boy trotted along. This place is huge; how will I ever find a way to find Star? He wondered.

He walked miles and miles, never finding any sign of help. He expected some grand sign, pointing and shouting "THIS WILL GET YOU HOME TO YOUR FRIENDS!" Once again, his expectations proved to be too great.

What seemed like days passed, and Beast Boy found himself in the middle of nowhere. "Great," he whined, turning human again. "Just what I need."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a meerkat walking alongside a warthog. The two talked, arguing over something or another. Beast boy quickly changed into a meerkat to match the little creature. "Excuse me! Can you help me?" He asked the meerkat.

The meerkat and warthog stopped arguing. "What do you want?"

"Whoa! You're Timon and Pumbaa!" Beast Boy said, transforming into a human. "I love you guys! You're the best!"

Timon and Pumbaa were surprised by Beast Boy's sudden change. "What did you just do?" Pumbaa asked.

"Oh, I'm a shape shifter. I can change into any animal!" Beast Boy said, proudly.

Timon looked at him, not believing. "Turn into a toucan."

Beast Boy did.

"A lion!"

"A tiger!"

"A bear!"

"Oh, my!" Timon said. "You really can change into any animal!"

Beast Boy chuckled, turning human once more. "Yep! Hey, little fellas, can you help me out? I'm kind of lost."

Pumbaa nodded. "What do you need help with?" He asked.

"Well…it's a crazy story, really. Some evil dude shows up out of nowhere, right? And he's just like 'BIBBIDY BOBBIDY BOO!' and then my friend is like 'AHHHH!' and she disappeared! And then he did the same to me, and I'm here."

Timon and Pumbaa cracked up. "You're too funny," Timon said.

Beast Boy frowned. "It's the truth! I need to find my friends." He muttered.

Pumbaa looked at Beast Boy. "Change into my kind. Then I'll help."

Beast Boy did as he said.

The three trotted along, Beast Boy looking for any sign of leaving this fable.

"Hey, have you heard of Hakuna Matata? It's our motto!" Pumbaa said.

Beast Boy laughed. "Yes."

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!" Timon said, walking much more merrily as the song began.

"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!" Pumbaa joined.

Beast Boy sang along, remembering the song from when he was very little.

A/N: And the next chapter will bring all the action starting!

I hope you've enjoyed!

~Suzie


	3. Journeys to Save a Friend

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming!

I don't own Teen Titans, Snow White, Aladdin, Hansel & Gretel, Cinderella, or The Lion King in any way, shape, or form.

**Note:** I forgot to mention this, but this story takes place **after Trouble in Tokyo**. Starfire and Robin at this point aren't officially dating, but the kiss did happen. It'll be explained once they get reunited.

**Note Two: **I always thought that the old lady in Hansel and Gretel was more than just a cannibal. I always had this weird theory that she had her own witch's lair. Just sayin. She _is _a witch, but we never really see if she has the whole cliché lair and potions and stuff. Sort of like Yzma, but Yzma isn't a witch. Just a crabby old lady. I'm divulging deeper into this 'witch', making her a real one, with the whole rituals and stuff. *Sigh* you have _Supernatural _to thank for the inspiration to do so.

…But Dean Winchester is very hot, so thinking about Supernatural right now isn't so bad…

Enjoy!

_Starfire_

Starfire walked around the small cottage. There were many small animals in the house! Birds sat on window ledges and sang, small rabbits bounced on the floor, and there was even a baby deer in the room! She smiled. "How do all these animals fit in one tiny swelling place?" She asked herself, watching the deer walk curiously towards her. "Hello there, little creature! I am Starfire. You are the _adorable_."

The doe backed away, sheepish.

"Please, I do not wish to harm you!" Starfire quickly said, slowly approaching the deer. It looked at her with its big, brown eyes, and nudged her with its head. Starfire giggled and put a hand on the baby animal.

A bird chirped loudly, seemingly alarmed. Starfire's head snapped around to the front door. Seeing as it was open, the person outside merely tapped on the wall, as if knocking. Starfire was very curious who this old lady was. She was wearing a long, black cloak and appeared to be very old. She held a single apple in her wrinkled hands.

"Snow White," she muttered quietly. "You look different."

Starfire shook her head. "I am not this White of Snow that you speak. I am Starfire. Please, are you the o and k?" She asked, worried at the frail old lady.

The old lady paid no attention to the words Starfire said.

She handed her the apple. "Please, take this. A young woman like you must eat to keep her strength.

She walked away, her dark cloak flowing behind her.

Starfire eyed the apple. What was that about? She had never seen that old lady before, and was very confused as to why old women would go about handing apples to strangers. And why had she called her Snow White? She was not made of snow, nor was she the color white. Setting the apple on a small table, Starfire shut the front door.

"I suppose I shall do the cleaning and search for a way to find my friends. Perhaps Happy will appreciate the organizing of their small home." Starfire smiled as she began to clean the house as she did her own.

-:-

_Robin_

Robin walked through the busy streets of Agrabah. Many merchants had already tried to get him to buy things, and many people tried to talk to him. A few kids had ran up to him, asking why his clothes were so "weird".

He saw Jasmine. Or at least, he thought that was her. He hadn't seen the movie in so long, but he thought that was what she looked like in disguise. She smiled at a little homeless boy, giving him an apple. "Here you go," she said, sweetly. She began to walk away. The merchant pulled her back, holding her wrist as he told her to pay for the fruit. "Please, I don't have any money! If you let me return to the palace, I'm sure the Sultan will—"

Robin looked around. Isn't Aladdin supposed to barge in right about now. Seeing he wasn't coming any time soon, Robin ran and stopped the man. "Please, sir. She's um…ill." Robin tried to remember what excuse Aladdin had used.

"Ill? She looks fine to me! She must pay for stealing my goods!" The man yelled.

Robin pulled the princess away. "Sir, she's er—mental. She thinks she's the daughter of the sultan." He turned to her. "C'mon, sis, let's go now!"

Jasmine squinted her eyes but played along.

"We have to go see the doctor!" Robin said, pulling her out of the man's grip.

Jasmine turned to a camel. "Why, hello, doctor!" She said.

Robin shook his head. "Not _that _doctor."

Soon, the two were away from the bustling streets. Jasmine turned towards Robin. "Thank you for helping me." She said, quietly.

"You're welcome, Jasmine." Robin quickly regretted those words.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?"

Robin reddened. "I…er…"

After all, it wasn't like he could say, "Sorry! It's just when I was younger I watched a movie where you were the princess and a homeless boy named Aladdin saved you and you two fell in love!"

Yeah. _That _would work.

Instead he quickly made an excuse. "I—uh—you look like a friend I had named Jasmine. That's all," he lied.

She looked at him suspiciously, but dropped it. "Right." She said. "Anyway, how can I thank you for saving me today?" She asked him.

"Oh, don't worry about—" He paused. "Actually, can you tell me where to find the Cave of Wonder?"

Jasmine gave him a weird look. "Why would you want to go there?" She asked.

Robin shrugged. "It's um, where I'm getting to meet a friend." It was a half-truth.

Jasmine nodded. "Just follow that path and it will lead you to the dessert. If you keep walking straight, you'll eventually find it. I've never been there myself, having such…strict family, but I have heard it is that way."

"Thanks, Jasmine!" Robin said. He walked away, and Jasmine shook her head.

"He looks like he's walked out of a circus," she mused quietly to herself. "What a strange kid."

-:-

_Cyborg_

Cyborg shoved another cookie down his throat. He'd looked all over with the old lady was in the kitchen, baking and baking away. There was nothing to help him out of this fairytale!

He huffed, grabbing a cake. Good thing he could eat a lot. After all, he _had _eaten out a whole buffet by himself in Tokyo.

He was seriously stumped. There was nothing to help him out, here!

Angrily, he slumped against the wall.

He tried to think. What could help him? All that was in this place was cake, cookies, licorice, and an old cannibal. Great. Those things would certainly help him!

He gruffly sighed. Using his robotic eye, he scanned the room for anything not visible to his human eye. He spotted something across the room. "What's that?" He asked himself. It looked like…a door! In the wall! He walked towards the wall, knocking on it. Yes, there was definitely a doorway behind there! He pressed the wall lightly, trying to find a way to open it. Finally, he had the wall open, and he walked down the stairs into the cellar. He kept his cybernetic eye on, in case there was something he needed to see.

Yuck, he thought, looking around. This was her…lair! There was a giant cauldron in the middle of the room, bubbling right now, as if waiting for her next victim. He gulped, thinking how she intended it to be him. He walked around, eyeing the room. It was definitely a witch's lair. There were spell books, candles, and things that looked like sacrificial tables all around.

Gross. Gross, gross, gross! Why did _he _have to end up here?

He walked to one spell book. He flipped through it, though it was either all in German or Latin. He didn't know either. He sighed, wishing Raven were here with him. She knew Latin!

Whatever fairytale she was in, he'd be happy to switch with her. This who spooky place…while she wasn't a witch herself, she would do much better here than him. Perhaps she'd even be helpful here.

-:-

_Raven_

Raven eyed the tall windows that lined the hallways. "You are to clean these, scrub the floors, do the laundry, feed the animals, prepare the barns, clean the chimney, fix up every room in the house, and help Anastasia and Drizella get prepared for the ball. Then and only then you may go yourself."

Raven looked at the evil stepmother. Right now, she was hating her more than Trigon. She huffed. "Whatever." There was no point in arguing. She'd already been smacked once by the woman, and the last thing she could do was unleash her emotions of wrath and anger on the family.

The ugly stepsisters laughed at her, and the stepmother walked away. They all had _really _thought she was Cinderella. This day was just getting better and better.

(Notice the sarcasm.)

Once the teenagers were in their rooms and the stepmother had left to go get fitted for the ball, Raven raised her hands. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She'd show this old hag who was boss. She controlled the buckets and rags, watching them clean the windows and floors. She used her powers to clean the chimneys, feed the animals, fix the barn, and do the rest of her chores. They were all done in good enough time. Perhaps the ball Cinderella was supposed to go to would have something to get her to Starfire. She never knew, maybe it was there.

Lady Tremaine, the evil stepmother, didn't look impressed at all. "Everything still looks the same." She said, stoically. "You will not be leaving the house tonight. Come, girls. The carriage awaits."

Raven rolled her eyes. Whatever, she thought. She'd just look here while searching for a way out of the fairytale.

She walked outside and sat on the bench. She began meditating, as she hadn't done that the whole day. She quietly said the repetitive chant, when a bubbly voice broke her words.

"Oh, dear, don't be so down!"

Raven looked up to see the Fairy Godmother in Cinderella. "Great, it's you. I need help." Raven said, getting ready to ask her to zap her to Starfire. If she had magic, why not use it for what Raven really needed, instead of just sending her to a ball?

"I know, darling. And that's why I'm here!" She pointed her want at Raven, and suddenly, she was surrounded by sparkles. Raven sighed as she looked down.

"You've got to be kidding me." She was in Cinderella's blue ball gown, pouf, slippers, and all. "Listen, I don't need to go to the ball. I need you to use your powers and send me to my friend, Starfire. She's in some fairytale. I don't know which one, but it'd be great to get there."

The Fairy Godmother looked at her strangely. "You wish for me to send you into a fairytale?"

"Yes." Raven nodded. Preferably one not as girly as Cinderella, she thought.

The Fairy Godmother shrugged. "If you say so! But don't you wish to go to the ball?"

"No."

"…Okay. Off you go, then! Um, let's see…fairytales…which one do you need?"

Raven shrugged. "I don't know where she is. I was just thinking you could use magic and send me there."

She laughed. "Oh no, child! Magic is far more complex than that! Let us see…I will do the best I can to send you to the correct fairytale!"

Raven disappeared.

The Fairy Godmother gasped. "I did it! I transported her!" She stood, shocked. "But where?"

-:-

_Beast Boy_

As much fun as Beast Boy was having with Timon and Pumbaa, he really needed to find his friends. But what could help him?

Suddenly, he was knocked off of his feet. He fell onto the ground, feeling someone land on top of him. "Oof!" She yelled. And then, just like that, he was floating and being pulled somewhere.

Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other.

"What just happened?" Pumbaa asked.

Timon shrugged.

They continued to sing.

-:-

_Raven and Beast Boy_

Raven thought it was over once she landed, but it seems like the magic kept kicking her further and further. She sputtered once she finally landed, spiting green feathers out of her mouth. Beast Boy promptly turned from a bird back to a human.

"Uh…Hi," he said. "Raven, where are we?" He asked. "How did you do that?" Beast Boy took a good look at her, and busted out laughing. "You're wearing a ball gown!" Dark energy found its way around Beast Boy's mouth, shutting him up.

Raven glared at him. "I was in the fairytale Cinderella. The Fairy Godmother used her powers to try to get me to Starfire. I'm assuming my powers conflicted with hers, and that's why when I landed in your fairytale, it kept me going. Now, can we please forget that I'm wearing this? I feel like a wind chime." Raven droned.

Beast Boy tried to pry her energy off of his mouth. Raven grinned slightly at the image, but she didn't let Beast Boy off the hook for laughing at her. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him through the woods. "Let's see if we can find any of our friends. I don't know where we are, but hopefully we'll see them soon."

But that darned ball gown was _so _hard to walk in. Raven made a mental note to burn any copies of Cinderella that might have dwelled in the Titans Tower. She was never going to see the movie the same way again.

Eventually, the two found a house made of gingerbread. Beast Boy's eyes bulged and Raven had to restrain him. "Don't," she warned. "I believe this is Hansel and Gretel. We should go check it out to see if Starfire is here. But don't eat—no, don't _touch_—_anything._"

Beat Boy nodded, but pointed at his mouth.

Raven shook her head. "No. That way I know you won't eat anything. We don't want to be put under another Mother Mae-Eye incident. While we're in fairytales, that doesn't mean everything is going to happen the way they were told. For all we know…" Raven stopped talking. Beast Boy looked at her curiously. "Nothing, Beast Boy. I was just saying for all we know, fairytales could be a lot more messed up than people make them out to be."

-:-

_Robin_

Robin began to walk towards the path into the dessert. Then, he remembered something.

_The beetle_. Right! He needed that beetle jewel to help him get into the cave! But how would he get it?

He remembered something about prison, and Jafar being disguised. He had the beetle, and Aladdin became part of the plan to get it.

All he needed to do was find Jafar…and the lamp would be his.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! That was a long chapter!

Feedback would be nice. Let me know what you're thinking!

~Suzie


	4. A Poisoned Apple

A/N: Ugh, I feel awful. I have a killer headache and I have my first day of school tomorrow. Yuck. Thankfully, Avatar: the Last Airbender is on having a marathon, so…

I don't own TT or any fairytales/Disney movies/stories/anything else in this!

By the way, you're in for a big treat here! XD

Warning: One bad word. The 's' word. Just saying in case there's any younger readers out there. If anyone feels the rating needs to be upped, just let me know :D

Note: Name time! Yes, in this story, they know each other's real names. They still mostly go by their superhero names. However, just in case I mention any…

Richard "Dick" Grayson is Robin. Bruce Wayne is Batman. Garfield Logan is BB. Victor Stone is Cy. Rachel Roth is Raven. Princess Koriand'r (commonly known in the comics as "Kory Anders") is Starfire.

_Starfire_

Starfire sighed and sat on a small cot. The place was now spotless, but she had no idea what to do! She'd searched everywhere for anything that could help her get to her friends. Get her to Robin…

She rested her head on the small pillow and closed her eyes. Perhaps they wouldn't be too upset if she took a small nap. She yawned. She was much too tired to reposition herself to sleep like she normally did, with her head off the bed, so she curled up like a small kitten and soon feel into a dreamless sleep.

-:-

_Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg_

Beast Boy tried changing into many different animals, but he never got the energy off of his mouth. But the food looked _so _tasty…

Raven was caught at the door. It seemed as if the ball gown was made _extra _poufy, just to annoy her. She couldn't even get in the darned house!

Beast Boy laughed at her. "Oh, shut up and help me out, here." She said, annoyed.

Beast Boy shook his head, pointing at his mouth.

Raven gave him a glare. "Garfield!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

He paled. Ever since she learned his name because of Rita, she made a point to him when she was angry by using it.

Her eyes changed from large violet ones to two sets of red slits. "If you are not over here in three seconds, I will keep that energy on your mouth for the rest of your miserable life!" She snapped.

Beast Boy quickly shuffled over to her, pulling her arms several times. Finally, she made it through the door, but her footing betrayed her and she toppled over, right onto Beast Boy. "Oof!" She said. "Beast Boy, I can't get up! This dress is probably twenty pounds of pure glitter!"

He changed into a gorilla and picked her up.

"Great. Now put me down." She muttered. "And I need to find my old clothes."

Beast Boy pointed to his mouth again. She could practically see it watering as he looked at a cherry pie.

She grabbed his pointed ear and dragged him away from the table. "We have to be quiet," she warned. "We don't know when she'll come out. We're lucky she had some kitchen appliance running."

Beast Boy nodded. His eyes widened.

"What?"

He pointed at the wall, which had a small, square hole. "There is no way I can fit through that in this." Raven noted.

He rolled his eyes and tried to say, "It might be a lead!" However, it came out as a string of incoherent words.

He pushed her into the square, and turned into a baby elephant. Stuck in the small space, she could feel the floor creak as he transformed. She huffed. "This is going to hurt." Beast Boy rammed into her back, sending her flying through the hole in the wall. He turned into a human quickly, and shut the trap door (or whatever it was) behind him as he walked.

Raven glared at him. "Garfield, you are going to pay for that!" She yelled.

"Yo! Rae? BB?" A voice yelled.

Raven and Beast Boy looked behind a giant cauldron.

"Alright! My wish came true!" Cyborg celebrated. "Hey little lady, I need your help. There's all this freaky voodoo stuff and spell books. But I can't read 'em!"

"What languages are they in?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Most in German, a few in Latin. There's even one that I have no idea what it is."

"Give me that one first," Raven commanded.

They walked slowly into the other side of the room. That was the side that was lit by a few candles. Cyborg then saw Raven and Beast Boy clearly.

"Yo, grass stain, what's up with the band around your mouth?" Beast Boy gave him an annoyed look and pointed to Raven. Cyborg turned to face her, and when he did he guffawed loudly. Raven cast her energy around his mouth, as well.

"Shut. Up. I was in Cinderella. Can we please move on?" It was more of a demand than a question.

Both boys nodded.

"Good. I need your help, Cyborg." She let go of the darkness around both boys mouths. "And Beast Boy, if you laugh again, I won't hesitate to shut you up once more." Beast Boy and Cyborg gave each other worried looks. "Now, where's this unidentified book? Maybe I can read it."

Cyborg handed it to her. "I have no idea what it is. Just looks like scribbles to me."

Raven flipped through the book. "Strange."

"What?" Beast Boy and Cyborg both asked.

"It's a combination of Ancient Samarian and Sanskrit. Who would take the time to write in two different ancient languages?" Raven pondered. "No problem, I can read it. As well as the others. Just give me a few minutes.

So they sat, watching Raven read a multitude of books. Occasionally, she would mutter something like, "weird," or, "I've seen that before…"

After a while, the boys got bored and started a new game of "Stank Ball". It was random objects from the room squished together, so Beast Boy and Cyborg actually had no idea what it was.

Raven looked up. She looked at them, horrified. "What in the name of Azar are you two dolts doing?"

"Playing Extreme Stank Ball!" Beast Boy yelled in a commercial-like voice.

Raven shook her head. "Boys…" she took a deep breath. "You are playing with rotten human flesh."

Cyborg dropped the 'ball' and backed away, his face as green as Beast Boy's skin.

Beast Boy immediately wiped his hands on his sides. "Ew! Dudes, that's totally gross!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You two deserved that. But don't touch me, or you'll wake up tomorrow in _my mind_."

Both boys nodded, never wanting to return to the crazy emoticloned world of Raven's mind.

She shook her head. "All I can gather from this is that she's a witch. She's practicing ancient satanic spells and rituals. It looks like you two just squished her newest one." She crinkled her nose. "And wherever we land next, you're washing your hands."

"Next? You mean you can get us out of here?" Cyborg asked. "Well alright!" he boomed.

Raven nodded. "I've found an old spell used to transport people. I just have to name a place…but where would they be?"

"Not in _The Lion King_," Beast Boy said. "I was there all alone."

"And I was here alone," Cyborg added.

"No one but Lady Tremaine and her annoying daughters were around where I was." She sighed. "Should we go with a Disney movie or a fairytale?"

"Well, why don't we try a Disney movie? Seeing as two of us were in one, and only Cy was in a fairytale." Beast Boy said.

"Alright. Uh…_Little Mermaid? 101 Dalmatians? _Sleeping_ Beauty?_" Raven tried to think where they could be.

Suddenly, she thought of something.

"Of course!" She said. "I share an empathetic bond with those whose mind I enter. I've looked into Robin's. We can find him and try to get to Starfire together."

They nodded in agreement.

_Robin…Robin! Are you there?_

-:-

_Robin_

Robin was walking towards the castle. Maybe Jafar would be there! He knew that he had at least one part of the beetle, and he would claim to "help him" if he could give the other to Robin.

That would be a great idea!

Now…how to get to the palace? A commoner just couldn't walk in…

_Robin…Robin! Are you there? _A voice asked. Raven…?

_Raven?_

_Yes! Which fairytale are you in?_

_Err, Aladdin. How'd you get in my head?_

_I'm an empath. We have an empathetic bond from the time I looked into your past. But that doesn't matter. Just don't move._

Robin stopped walking. He heard Raven mutter some more things in her head and suddenly, she, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were in front of him. "BOOYAH!" Cyborg pumped his fist in the air.

"Dude! What's up?" Beast Boy asked. "It's good to see you again!"

"Don't touch them," Raven warned as Robin went over to pat the small boy's head.

"Why…?" Robin asked, scared to know the answer.

"We ended up in the cannibal from _Hansel and Gretel_'s place. We found this old lair and…this book. We can transport anywhere now. This book was among many other satanic things and rituals."

Robin nodded. "That's great, but what'd they do?" He asked her.

She shot the two boys an 'I-think-you're-so-stupid' look. "They played their game of Stank Ball with rotting human flesh."

Robin backed away from the group with a disgusted face. "Guys! It's irresponsible enough to be _playing _when Starfire's in trouble—"

Cyborg grinned. "You're just worried 'bout your girlfriend!"

Robin's face flushed. His heart beat rapidly. "She's not my girlfriend!"

Raven looked at him strangely. "What? After that whole deal in Tokyo you two aren't dating? Stupid!" She slammed the heavy book on the Boy _Blunder_'s chest. "You idiot! The past two weeks I've felt her emotions going crazy. You're the reason for that!"

Robin was confused. "How?"

Raven just sighed. "Robin, Starfire is sensitive. She was on cloud nine after you kissed her, and I expected her aura to stay like that for a while. But as soon as we got home, she turned…sad."

"How is this my fault?" Robin asked.

"Dude," Beast Boy said. "You kissed her and acted like it was _nothing_?"

Robin blushed. "Uh, was it?"

Raven slapped him with her energy. "Idiot. You don't kiss a girl and act like it was nothing."

"But that was in Japan! We were on vacation. Now we're heroes. It's not good to get in a relationship with a teammate!" He defended himself.

Raven advanced on him, her anger showing. "It doesn't matter. She's been a mess of emotions and because we have such a strong friendship, I can feel her emotions!"

"So?"

"So, that means half the nights she's up tossing and turning so am I!"

"Dude, you don't want an angry Raven on your hands."

Cyborg nodded.

Raven calmed down. "Whatever. When we see her again, you're fixing this. I don't care what shit Batman fed you about not dating a teammate. Starfire would never hurt you, and she wouldn't let her relationship with you get in the way of her duties. She's a princess. She's shared her past with us. She knows what has to be done when it needs to be." Robin could only stare at the ground. "I don't care what Bruce said to you, Dick. Just remember what _I _just told you."

She walked away, muttering something about meditating.

Beast Boy scratched his neck nervously. Ever since they learned his name, the small team shared their names and past with each other after the whole "Brotherhood of Evil" fiasco. It made them a much stronger team, but now things got much more personal in fights when they called each other their names. And Raven was one to use them often when she is mad. And it always got uncomfortable after Raven had a banter with anyone.

Cyborg glanced at Robin. "Rob…"

"What?" Robin snapped.

"Yo, Dick. Don't feel bad. I mean, I've done some stupid stuff when it comes to girls, too. Just fix this with the little lady when you see her again, alright? She's a keeper."

Robin sighed. "I know. It's just duty comes first."

"I thought you two settled this!" Beast Boy said. "I mean, all I heard that day was Starfire gushing to Raven about what you said. You told her you could be more than heroes…but you went back to just Robin at home."

"Listen, Beast Boy, I'm trying, okay? I'm just so used to hearing Bruce remind me of everything I did wrong. Telling me what not to do in the future. And that one's always stuck out. 'Don't date a teammate.'"

Cyborg laid a cybernetic hand on Robin's shoulder. "Dude, it's alright. We all screw up. Star'll understand. Just tell her this when we see her."

Robin nodded. "Okay. But I need your help finding something. I have an idea on how we can get out of here."

Beast Boy shrugged. "I dunno, Raven has that cool magic transport-y thingy that can take us anywhere. We could just use that!"

Robin thought about this. "Is it safe? If it's satanic like the rest of the witch's stuff would be, it might be best not to use it."

"Dude," Beast Boy reminded, "Rachel Roth is half demon."

Robin nodded. "Right."

A few minutes later, a slightly calmer Raven came back to the boys. "Alright, let's go."

-:-

_Starfire_

Starfire woke up shortly after falling asleep. The dwarves were still gone. She was beginning to get hungry. Lazily, she grabbed the apple off of the table by the cot. Without even opening her eyes, she bit into it.

He breathing hitched. It felt as though someone had stuck a knife in her throat. Like poison spreading…

Poison!

The apple was poisoned!

She attempted to sit up, but was too weak. Her body couldn't move. She choked on air. Forget how resilient Tamaraneans were, or how she could breathe in outer space! Whatever this was affected her species, too.

She survived longer than a normal human would, but that only made her suffer more.

Finally, after what felt like long hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, Starfire's breathing stopped. Her fingers let go of the apple.

The only sound in the room was the apple rolling away on the floor.

A/N: Heh…

Hi.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it, even if I have a horrible headache and have school (WAAAAAAAAAAAH!) tomorrow!

Feedback would be appreciated! Let me know whatcha think!

~Suzie


	5. Death

A/N:…Well…my first day of school was alright. Today we got off early, and we will again tomorrow. Anyway, I just am not a fan of school, so I wanted to write to get my mind off of it. Only 179 days to go! Er…that's a lot…over 700 hours….grr…

Anyway, I own no fairytale/story/thing or Teen Titans

_Starfire_

The dwarves whistled as they walked. A long day of work had ended, and now they were almost home. They were all very tired. Doc opened the door. The six other small men walked in, setting their tools down outside as they came through the door. "Oh, look. She looks like an angel sleeping," Doc said.

Happy smiled. "She must be an angel! She cleaned the whole house."

"And she can fly," Doc agreed.

Grumpy just huffed, sitting on the small rocking chair next to the cot. He raised an eyebrow at the girl's still body. "Men," Grumpy said, standing, "she isn't breathing!"

They all rushed over. Dopey only looked at the girl with a confused expression, all the while hiccupping more bubbles. Sneezy sneezed as he grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse. "Nothing," he said, sadly.

"What could've…could've caused—" yawn—"this?" Sleepy asked.

Doc looked around. There, on the floor across the room, was a nearly full apple. He walked over and picked it up. He gasped and showed it to the rest. "It was poisoned!" He said, showing the black center.

Grumpy crossed his arms. "We told her to be careful," he said, sternly.

Doc rolled his big eyes. "Be kind. This was not her fault. Perhaps…we should bury her." He said, sadly.

"But we just got back from work!" Grumpy complained.

Happy frowned. "That is no way to treat a friend. Dopey, Sneezy, Sleepy, you help me build a casket. Doc, start digging. Grumpy, go pick some flowers. Maybe that will make your mood better."

-:-

_Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin_

"Er…what Disney movie, then? Maybe our best bet is to go with one based off of a fairytale." Robin said.

"I don't know…he said anything near to a child's heart. Maybe even a cartoon of some sort?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy sighed. "Dudes, we'll never find her!" He complained.

Cyborg sighed. "I didn't want to do this, 'cause it could hurt her. But the blood samples I took when we first joined may come in handy."

"Wait, how could it hurt her?" Robin asked. "I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Man, it could only cause a pain to zap through her. I'm sending out electrical waves to try to pinpoint her location. Maybe we could get a good idea of where she is. Like Agrabah, we know that's where Aladdin is, and Germany is where Hansel and Gretel is."

Robin sighed. "It won't harm her besides that, will it?"

"No, man. She'll most likely think of it as a sore muscle getting irritated. Maybe like stepping on a twisted ankle. Nothing serious." Cyborg reassured.

Robin agreed. "Fine. But what if we don't know where it is?"

Raven put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "We will find her again." She said simply.

Robin nodded. "I know. Do it, Cyborg."

A few minutes and many calculations later, Cyborg shook his head. "Dude, this ain't good…"

"What?" Robin asked, alarmed.

"It says her blood ain't circulating." Cyborg said sadly, shutting the small screen on his arm. "I'm sorry. I can't get a pinpoint on where she is if she's…"

"She's…dead?" Raven asked. She sat down, putting a finger to her head. "I've never made contact with her mind before. I'll try to look into her memories." She concentrated, trying her best to see Starfire's thoughts. "I can only see so much. She keeps her thoughts limited. She seems…scared to express her thoughts."

"So she is alive?" Robin asked Raven.

"I don't know. Even if she's dead, I can see her thoughts. Only if she died recently. But…it seems active. Her mind seems to be still going. I can see it, though…she did something she wasn't supposed to and…it's black from there."

"Sleeping Beauty?" Beast Boy questioned. "It was a fairytale and a movie."

Raven nodded. "Let's try." She began chanting the spell she had moments earlier, and they were off.

-:-

The group arrived in a large kingdom. All were asleep. Everything was quiet. "The fairies must have cast their spell…that means Starfire, who would've been Briar Rose to them, is in her deep sleep. Aurora could only be woken…" Raven muttered off.

"With a kiss! Like Snow White!" Beast Boy said. "Dude, it so fits! She's been distant from Robin, so the fairytale she would go to one that they get their relationship fixed!"

Raven shook her head. "Beast Boy, that makes no sense, it was chosen at random." Raven said.

"Rob, you're awfully quiet," Cyborg smirked. "You are afraid to kiss her in front of us again, ain't ya?"

Robin reddened. He mumbled something, but walked away before anyone could hear it.

A cheery voice broke the silence of the friends. "Prince Phillip! You are here to save the princess!"

Robin turned. He looked at the lady dressed in pink. "I'm not Phillip."

"Nonsense! You must save her! Our Rose is in trouble!" The one in green said.

"Please save her. Only true love's kiss will awake her!"

Robin sighed. "Fine, but only because it could be Starfire."

The one in blue tilted her head. "Starfire?"

"Oh, Merryweather, he's just shocked from the news, give him some slack."

"Here, you will need this! I, Flora, give you this enchanted sword and shield to battle the evil Maleficent!"

Robin fell over from the sudden increase in weight. They hadn't been holding them, they just appeared in his hands!

"Pssh," Beast Boy laughed. "Good luck saving Star—EEEP!" He was caught off guard as Robin rolled up and pointed the sword at his chest.

"Do you really think Bruce would let me out of the cave without knowing _every _fighting style?" He questioned.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Um, go get 'em, tiger." He growled for emphasis.

Robin just walked on. "This better be worth it!" He shouted as he ran towards the castle.

Suddenly, a forest of ten foot high thorn bushes appeared. They surrounded the castle walls. "You are kidding me!" Robin grunted as he slashed his way through. His cape got caught on one of the bushes. Despite its superior strength, as he struggled, the cape only got more tangled. This caused it to rip several different places when he finally broke free. However, as he struggled his way out, a thorn pushed through his side. Blood pooled immediately.

On the other side, the friends couldn't faze the bushes of thorns. The thorns must've been enchanted, for even their powers couldn't bust them. Only the enchanted sword could. "This is horrible. Robin is all on his own," Raven said, sighing as she put her arms down. No matter how much she chanted, her powers did nothing. Nor did Cyborg or Beast Boy's.

Robin slashed his way to the castle. He was scratched in several spots, and the large thorn was still caught in his side. No use pulling it out, that would only cause problems. Raven could heal him once he saved Starfire.

"What? You've made it this far? No need! I shall come finish you myself!" A voice boomed.

"Save it, lady!" Robin yelled back.

As soon as the dragon appeared, it roared fire. Robin quickly jumped out of its way and under the dragon's chest. "Good thing you made this simple!" He thrust the sword into the dragon's chest. Quickly running away from it, he entered the castle. He ran up and up, checking in every room. He found a sleeping girl, alright, but it wasn't his…

"No!" He yelled. He pounded his fist on the wall.

"What the…I wondered why the ride here was so easy." A man said.

Robin turned around and saw the real Prince Phillip. "Good," he mumbled. "Wake her up." And just like that, he was gone.

-:-

Raven sighed as she healed the boy. He looked like he did after imagining Slade was back. It was…awful. "So it was for nothing?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say nothing. It just proves we have to be more careful about where we go next." Robin said, sitting up. "Thanks, Raven."

She nodded. "Where to next?"

"Why not try Snow White? She did something she wasn't supposed to…taking things from a stranger. Star's too trusting of everyone. Maybe that was her downfall, like Snow White's." Beast Boy said.

"It's worth a shot," Cyborg agreed.

"Alright. Snow White it is." Raven chanted, and once again they were gone.

-:-

Happy was certainly not according to his name. He wept silently as he and Doc laid Starfire in the casket of wood they made. Grumpy watched his attitude as he gently out a bouquet of wild flowers into her hands. He made it so she was holding them. Sneezy and Dopey put the glass cover over her. Sleepy yawned as he watched the scene silently.

"Let's just leave her here for a while before the burial. If anyone wants to say any words, they can come out by themselves." Happy said. He sighed as he led the men back in the house. They sat around silently, waiting for any one of them to go out first.

And then, a loud crash was heard, followed by many screams of aggravation and one of horror. "_STARFIRE_!"

The dwarves ran outside. "What happened to Starfire?" A girl with purple hair asked. Doc gave her a strange look.

"You know the lady?"

"Yes. We're her family." A boy in a multitude of colors said.

"Family…I'm sorry. She ate a poisoned apple. She's been dead for a few hours." Doc said.

Robin shook his head. "She can't be," he said.

"I am so sorry." Happy said. "We got here too late."

"No, no! She can't be dead! I—I just walked through a desert, saved a princess, tore through a forest of thorns and killed a dragon to save her! And, and she is wearing that ridiculous dress because she tried to save Starfire! And Cyborg was in a cannibal witch's lair looking for her! We can't accept that she's dead now!" Robin said.

"Dude, she's not breathing." Beast Boy said sadly.

Raven noticed the boy beginning to get teary eyed, so in an act very unlike herself, she pulled the boy into her side.

Cyborg ran his sensors. "It says here she is dead. Death approximately two hours 49 minutes ago."

Robin gritted his teeth. "No. I won't believe she is dead." He walked over to the case that held Starfire. "I have to try anything I can." He looked at his friends. "She's my best friend. She would do the same for me."

He opened the case and looked at the Tamaranean. She was indeed pale, instead of her usual orange tan. She looked so fragile laying there. So helpless. It was very different seeing her this way, rather than what he was used to. He normally saw her as fierce and a warrior…but now she was so still it was unnerving.

He put a hand on her forehead so lightly, it was as if he was afraid she would crumble at his touch. She was ice cold. He sighed. "Star, you can't be dead." He whispered, kneeling beside the casket. "We're not a team without you. It just wouldn't be the same."

The dwarves looked at each other, then at Raven. "Is he her family, too?"

"In all actuality, we're all just friends. Not related. But we're close like family. And he's…" She couldn't put a word on it.

Beast Boy spoke up. "He's just the guy Star's been waiting for."

Happy nodded. "Alright, men. We said our goodbyes. Let them have their turn."

The dwarves marched back into the house, quietly shutting the door behind them.

"I'm going to let this Grim Brother get a piece of my mind." Cyborg said. "No one messes with the little lady and gets away with it."

Robin pulled the wildflowers out of Starfire's hands and laid them by her feet. He grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "You aren't gone, Star. Wake up," He whispered.

Raven turned away, pulling at the sleeves on her gown. "Let's join them in their house. See if we can do anything to help them," She said. "Robin needs time with her."

The boys nodded.

-:-

Robin sat next to the casket for hours. The sun had set, and Starfire had shown no signs of waking up.

Raven approached the boy. "Just kiss her. It's worth a shot."

"It won't work." Robin said.

"How do you know?"

"It just doesn't work in real life."

"But this isn't real life. We're in a fairytale." She reminded him.

Robin stood. "Don't you understand? Even if this is a fairytale, she's _dead_. No blood circulation, no heartbeat, no nothing. There's nothing that can save her." He turned away. "Nothing."

"Well if you keep acting like that, nothing will save her!"

"Don't yell at me, Rachel! How would you feel if Gar was in Star's place?" He hollered at her.

"I would do something about it, Dick!" She yelled back. "You have no idea what Starfire means to me."

He turned back to her. "You're right! I have no I idea what any of us mean to you, Rachel! You're so damned reserved and you never tell us when anything is wrong! For all I know, you could hate her as much as you did when you first met her!" Robin shouted.

"I never hated Starfire!" Raven hissed. She exhaled deeply, regaining her composure. "I can't yell like this. If you are not willing to try to save her, think about what you're costing the team. We need her. And I know you need her more than we do, Dick."

He didn't respond.

"Fine. Don't try to save her. But you know that if the role was switched, Kory would be doing anything she could to save you."

Robin calmed down. "Sorry."

"For?"

"Calling you Rachel. And yelling."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You can yell and call me whatever you want, but that won't bring her back. If you're not willing to try to save her…"

Robin nodded. "I know. I'll try."

Raven looked at him. "Good. Besides, I'll sort of miss not having her around."

Robin's eyes dropped to the floor. "I really don't."

"Don't what?"

"Know what any of us mean to you."

Raven walked away. "You all mean so much more to me than you would ever know." She shut the door to the house once again.

Robin turned back to the open casket. What good would this do? She was dead. Gone.

But he would try.

He nervously pushed Starfire's bangs out of her eyes. It broke his heart to feel her so cold. He gently rested his hand on her left cheek as he leaned over her.

Inside, the Titans and the dwarves were watching intently through the top half of the door and out the window. "He's gonna do it!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh, this is such a romantic ending!" Happy said jovially, clasping his hands together.

Cyborg, Raven, and Doc all shushed the two. Raven whipped around to clamp a hand over Beast Boy's mouth, but instead just ended up knocking poor Dopey to the ground with the large ball gown. She flushed and picked the small person up, letting him see again. He grinned lazily at her.

Grumpy just huffed, but gave a small smile, nonetheless.

Robin gently kissed her forehead. He smiled at her. "You mean a lot to me, Starfire. I know I haven't shown you that, but I promise if you wake up, I will."

With that, he pressed his warm lips against her icy pale ones. He pressed harder, willing for her to wake.

But she didn't.

A/N:

Hehehe. CLIFFY!

Well, I gotta…um…go.

I'll update ASAP!

Heh. Let me know what you think!

~Suzie


	6. Harry Potter?

A/N: Well…read on!

I own nothing :(

-:-

Raven watched from the window of the cottage…but nothing happened. Starfire didn't wake up. And Robin…she could tell he was heartbroken.

She immediately turned around, facing her teammates and the dwarves. "Thank you for the hospitality. But we'd better be off. I have an idea."

Happy gave a curt nod and the Titans followed Raven out of the cottage confused. "Robin, carry Starfire." She commanded.

"Why? She's dead, Raven, she won't be waking up any time soon." He spoke sadly.

She smacked him on the head with her energy. "Do as I say, Dick. I know how to save her."

Robin's mask rose, indicating his eyes had widened. "What?"

"Dude, just carry her. She's scary when she gets all controlling." Beast Boy inputted.

Robin gently rose Starfire up off of the casket. The flowers in her cold hands fell, and her pale head sank into Robin's chest. "What now?" He asked. "Where are we going?"

"Not we, I. I've been thinking all night, and the only person left to go to is Ursula, the sea witch. You three, however, are going to go to Hogwarts. You three are going to keep her in the common room until I get back. Alright?" Raven asked.

"Wait, what?" Robin asked. "How is Harry Potter involved in this?"

"It's…sort of a fairytale. You let her rest and watch her, and I'm going to get gillyweed for you, Cyborg, and I to use." She addressed Beast Boy. "You'll stay ashore and watch her while the three of us deal with Ursula."

"Gillyweed? Yo, if that's some rank form of tofu, count me out!" Cyborg said.

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's a fictional herb used to breathe underwater for short periods of time. Just long enough for us to make a deal with the devil."

Cyborg laugh nervously. "Heh, I'll pass…"

Beast Boy nodded.

Raven simply chanted her teleporting spell she'd found from one of the cannibal's books.

-:-

Robin grimaced at the Gryffindor robes. "Do we have to wear this stuff? I mean, they'll know we aren't really students! Just look at us!"

"Robin, just keep her on the couch. I'm sure Hermione would be glad to take care of her for a while, once their classes are over today. Just make up an excuse." Raven noted. "Or Ginny. She could help. Either way, you lot have to stay with her, no matter what. Do. Not. Leave. And Beast Boy," Beast Boy gave her a sheepish look. "Don't touch _anything_. This is _magical _stuff. _Enchanted_. We don't want the best known fictional place in the world to get burned down."

And with that, Raven disappeared, leaving the three boys and one unconscious princess in a very unfamiliar location.

"Dudes…we're gonna meet Harry Potter!" Beast Boy cheered. "Better yet, Hermione! I mean, she's a _babe_ in the last three movies!"

Cyborg shook his head. "Grass Stain, we ain't here to drool over pretty ladies. And besides, you'd drive any girl off with your ears."

"Hey! Chicks dig the ears." He self-consciously rubbed his pointed green ears.

Robin set Starfire on the couch in front of the fireplace. He held her cold hand as he sat on the floor.

It seemed like it had been hours before Hermione finally came in, being, of course, the first back to do homework and study. She appeared to be in her sixth year, with straight teeth and not-as-bushy hair. This definitely was the book Hermione, however. Beast Boy noted this with a sigh. "Just when I thought my luck would strike out."

Hermione was livid. "Oh that boy, prancing around with such a…such a trollop!" She groaned, sinking into an armchair, holding her wand close to her. She turned her head to see the Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. "Oh! Pardon me. I didn't think anyone else was here." She paused. "Do I know you? You don't go to school here, do you?"

Robin quickly stood up. "Yes we do. We just stay out of everyone's way."

"You have an American accent. We don't have many of those here." Her eyes flickered to Starfire's limp body. "My God! What happened to her?" She quickly ran over, forgetting her previous thoughts. "Is she alive?"

Beast Boy quickly ran over in front of Starfire. "Yeah! Yeah, she is. Don't worry…er…"

Hermione shoved the boy aside. She wrapped her fingers around Starfire's wrist. "Um…I can't take your friend into my dormitory. The girls will be here any minute. But we can't leave her here…I suppose I'll go to Ronald's room, so you may come as well. We must hurry, otherwise they'll all see her."

The boys were confused. Had she felt a pulse? But Starfire was dead!

"Hurry, then! Grab her. We'll head into the boys' dormitories. I'm allowed there." Robin obeyed, picking up the girl again and following Hermione. They went up the staircases, and finally stopped when Hermione opened a door. "This will be his room." She said, sadly.

Robin nodded. "Which…bed can I set her on?"

"Oh, Harry's. Ronald's is a mess, I can assure you. Seamus is quite the pig as well." She pointed to one of the bottom bunks. "There. I'll try to keep everyone out but Harry and Ron. They could help."

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Robin asked, curious.

Hermione looked at the girl again. "Her heart is beating…though in an odd way. It sounded forced. I'll examine more thoroughly before I take her to Madame Pomfrey. Perhaps I could fix whatever she has. And Madame Pomfrey would have a heart attack. If I thought she was dead, so would she." She began to walk away, when she remembered something. "What are your names?" She asked with a smile.

Cyborg quickly extended his hand. "Victor Stone."

Hermione's smile dropped. "Oh. I used to date a Viktor." She shook her head, but held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Beast Boy was still pouting over the fact that this was not Emma Watson, but indeed Hermione Granger. "Garfield." he huffed.

Hermione nodded. "And you are?"

Robin hesitated. Well, there was no way she could come to the 'real' world and track him down…"Dick."

"Pleasure to meet you all. Say, Dick, is that your girlfriend? You looked quite cozy with her. What is her name?"

Robin blushed. "Err—Kory. And she's just a fr—" Cyborg and Beast Boy shot him looks. "Well…right now we're just friends."

Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor. "I know how you feel. Does she like someone else?"

"I sure hope not!"

Hermione giggled. "I'll go send the boys up to help you. I'll be back in a minute to try to help Kory."

Robin couldn't resist. He _had _read the books, after all, after he became the Boy Wonder. "Hermione," he said.

"Yes?" She turned.

"Ron really does like you. He's just a daft fool right now. Lavender will last probably another few months. But I promise you, in about a year, he'll come around."

Hermione eyed him skeptically. "I do hope so," she nodded, before walking out of the room.

-:-

As cool as it is to meet the trio, it's rather annoying, Robin thought.

Hermione and Ron were currently bickering over Starfire's state. Hermione tried to assure him she was fine, whilst Ron was panicking, screaming, "There's a dead girl in my room, 'Mione! How can she be _fine_?"

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Harry all sat on the sidelines, obviously not wanting to get between the two. "Well, I hope your friend is alright, Dick," Harry told Robin eventually, drowning put some of the arguing.

"Thanks." He said simply.

Raven burst into the room, angry. Her voice greatly dwindled Ron and Hermione's arguing voices. "I told you to _stay in the common room! _And instead you go off and have a party in Harry's room!"

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

Raven didn't answer. Instead, she just teleported the Titans out of the room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other. "Did you just—" Hermione began.

"Won-Won! Where are you?"

Hermione sighed. Boy, she hoped that strange guy was right about Ron.

-:-

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, I know. Stay here, watch Star. Don't let anyone take her. I know the drill, Rob!"

Robin frowned. "Just be careful. We'll be back as soon as we can."

-:-

"On three." Raven said. "One, two, three!"

Together, the three put the gillyweed in their mouths. There was no telling how it would work outside of the Harry Potter world, but it was their last shot. Pain ripple through their bodies as gills and webbed hands and feet grew. Raven chocked out, "Underwater!"

They dove in, and wrangled with themselves until finally, they had gills.

"Everyone alright?" Robin asked, being able to speak underwater, now.

"Yeah," Cyborg nodded. "Hopefully my circuits don't get too damaged."

Raven nodded as well, pointing forward. "We're in Ariel's word. We just have to swim a bit until we reach the lair."

So they did swim, for what seemed like forever, but was in reality only about twenty minutes. Finally, they came across Ursula's lair. "Come in, come in!" Ursula said.

Robin and Cyborg exchanged worried looks, but Raven went straight in, not afraid of this villain. "We need you to do us something. We know it will come at a price."

Ursula raised an eyebrow as she applied her red lipstick and combed her hair. "What is it you want?"

"We…need our friend Starfire to come back. She was dead, but apparently her pulse started again. But she won't wake up." Raven explained. "So what will it be to get her out of her comatose?"

Ursula closed her eyes. "I can see her. She is innocent, yes? Her thoughts are pure," Ursula paused. Nobody remembered _this _power of hers. "She's got gorgeous hair! Much better than those scum princesses down here. And…her eyes. They are the loveliest shade of green."

"That's our girl," Cyborg said.

"So what do you want? Get to the point," Robin snapped.

Ursula opened her eyes. "I want her memory. She is from a different world, and her mind I could use to destroy that no good King _Triton_. She's seen so much destruction! I could use that very well…"

"No! You can't use her for evil! Either take something of ours or the deal is over!" Robin shouted.

Ursula shook her head. "No. I want her knowledge. I want her memories. After that Ariel destroyed me, I gave up hope…but I pieced myself back together and am seeking more revenge! I will destroy all merpeople with that knowledge!"

Robin quickly counteracted. "Starfire is the nicest person in the universe! Using her mind for evil is wrong! It's…blasphemous to who she is!"

Ursula looked around at the three. "Hmm," She hummed. "Well, I guess we don't have a deal. I'll let her die,"

Robin stood his ground. Of course he wanted Starfire back…but it was either Starfire lives and genocide happens, or Starfire dies and all those people live…

Bruce would obviously chose the latter.

But Richard wasn't Bruce.

"I'll make you one final deal, Ursula." He said. "You can have whatever you want from me _and _Starfire's memories. But you cannot commit genocide. Ridding the merfolk would be just that. Think. Starfire having no memories could leave us, and you would get pleasure of watching us suffer. Isn't that good enough?"

Ursula shrugged. "I'm feeling a bit generous today. I won't take anything from you, traffic light." She paused, choosing her words carefully. "And I'll use my own knowledge to destroy Triton. But I want her thoughts. They are so…happy. Perhaps I could fair well with some happiness."

"So you're taking her memory of us." Raven asked, though it wasn't a question.

"Yes. Let's add a little twist! She forgets everything about her poor, tragic life…but you, circus clown, have to tell her all those horrible things. And," she added, "you have one week to tell her. If she leaves you, I keep her memories. But if she stays…she can have them back."

Raven nodded before Robin could counteract. "We'll do it."

A/N: Well…dramaramarama….

Hope you enjoyed!

Sorry for the delay (no excuse, just lazy :D)

Update coming soon!

LOL….had to put HP in :)

~Suzie


	7. Explain 'Us'

A/N: Here's an update! Enjoy!

Note: Rating is upped to a "T" rating now. I couldn't help myself…I love making Robin all flustered…

I don't own TT

-:-

Everyone stood around the unconscious body of Starfire. Ursula said the spell would take a while, but only Raven left, and that was to buy clothing so they group wouldn't stand out so obviously. Starfire had moved several times, and once a sad sigh left her lips, but she hadn't opened her eyes.

When Raven had returned, each went one by one, changing into the 90's Disney styled clothing. Baggy shirts and dress pants here were the norm, to the complaint of Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven, too, wasn't very happy, as all the shops in this world were full of dresses. No pants for women….anywhere. None of the Titans were particularly happy right now. Between waiting for Starfire to awaken and the "atrocious clothing of Disney World", spoken by Raven, they were all in a bad mood.

Hours passed, and evening came. Suddenly, a small whimper was heard. Starfire sat up, very quickly, rubbing her head. Robin jumped at seeing her awake and ran over to her. "Oh, Kory, you're alright!" He grabbed her, hugging her tightly.

She screamed. "Get off of me! Who are you?"

Raven face palmed. Of course he would forget, she thought.

Robin quickly backed away. "I'm sorry, Kory. Er…I'm Richard Grayson," he extended his hand.

She looked at him, worried. "Is that my name? Kory?"

He shrugged. "Really it's Koriand'r. Like the flower," he told her.

"How do you know me but I have no clue as to who you are?" She asked Richard.

Beast Boy interjected quite loudly, "That's your boyfriend, Star!" He snickered and Cyborg high fived him.

"Boyfriend? A male who I have a pleasant and enjoyable association with, correct?" She asked. "But I do not even know you!" she cried. "And one minute you call me Kory and the next Star?"

Raven walked over and helped the girl up. "I'm Rachel Roth. Let's leave these dorks, and I'll tell you all about what happened."

Kory relaxed, being in the presence of another female. She was very frightened when Robin even looked at her, much to his disappointment.

Rachel and Kory walked away, Kory grasping Rachel's wrist tightly the whole time.

Robin sighed. "I just acted like a lovestruck schoolgirl."

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, dude, you did."

-:-

Rachel Roth sat Kory down outside a café, and together the girls ordered drinks. "Please, Rachel, why do I not remember who I am?"

Raven chose her words very carefully. If this would be done right, she had to partially lie. "I can't tell you everything, Kory. Some things you'll need to find on your own." She hesitated. "But…your name is Kory Anders. Not Koriand'r. Two words." She hated lying to her friend, but if she could get Starfire to stay with her, her memory would be back, and if not, and she left, she could live a closer to normal life than before. "You are part of a royal family from your plan—country. Nothing you need to worry about, though. Your boyfriend, or at least you liked him before, is Dick. Um, Richard. He only lets you call him that, too, Kory. The big one is Victor Stone, and the green one is Garfield Logan."

Kory's forehead crinkled in confusion. "I do not remember anything."

Rachel nodded. "I know. There was an accident, and the doctors said you'd have no memory."

Kory slowly nodded, showing she understood. "Please, tell me more…"

"Well, for starters, the five of us; you, Dick, Vic, Gar and me, we're only here on vacation…our home is far away from here."

Kory's eyes widened. "I live in a home with men?"

Rachel couldn't help but snort and laugh. The genuine look of dread and shock on Kory's face was too funny for even Raven to not laugh. "Yes, Kory, you do. You and I are the only sane ones within a mile."

Kory smiled a little. "I feel like I remember a little, now. But I know I do not." She sighed. "I am sorry. I wish I could remember things, it would make our friends' lives easier."

Rachel awkwardly put a hand on Kory's shoulder. "You're fine, Kory. Don't worry. Say, how about you and I go…." she immediately regretted this decision. "Shopping."

Kory's green eyes light up. "Shopping? Oh, I would love to, Rachel!" She looked at herself, seeing the purple Titans uniform. "Please, what am I wearing?"

"Long story. Let's go, before I change my mind."

"Will you tell me more about myself? And our friends? What occupation do I have?" Kory asked as they walked through the bustling streets.

Rachel sighed. "Well, for starters, you work with us in the crime department…"

"How fascinating!"

-:-

Rachel lugged a very happy Kory to a small hotel Richard had booked for them for a week. Kory and Rachel spilt Kory's bags, as they were far too much for one person to carry.

A knock at the door made Robin go over and answer it. "Hey, guys!" He said. "Whoa…Kory, what'd you do to your hair?"

As the girls set Kory's bags down, Kory ran her fingers through her new bangs. "Please, is it not pretty? They lengthened them!"

Richard smiled. "You always look good, Star."

She blushed. "Why do you and 'Gar' call me that?"

Richard blushed, as well. "Oh, it's just a nickname."

She smiled at him.

"Alright, lovebirds, we ain't got no time for flirting. We need to get rooms figured out!" Victor said, interrupting the two.

Rachel sighed. "How many bedrooms did you book?"

Victor held up three fingers. "One's a small double bed, we're in it now. One's an extra small with just one bed. And the last one was the only one left,"

Garfield grinned. "The honeymoon suite!" He chimed in. "And now way are Raven and me or Cy and I taking that! Besides," he got a dreamy look in his eyes. "The double bed room has old Nintendo games hooked up! I get to be a kid again!"

"Grass stain, you're like 13. You're still a kid!"

Gar pouted. "Dudes, I'm sixteen! Only one year younger than Rae, and three younger than you!"

Rachel shrugged. "I'll be in the single room. It's conjoined, so don't bother me. That means you, Logan." She walked into her room and slammed the door.

"Alright, you two go have fun!" Victor said. "Wait! No! Don't have too much fun! Don't you dare deflower our baby!"

Richard rolled his eyes and picked up half of Kory's bags. "Guess we're sharing a room, Star."

Kory sighed. She really hoped she and Rachel could've stayed together…

As they walked down the hall towards the elevator to get to the top floor, Dick gave her a worried look. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I do not know. Rachel has been most helpful, but I fear I will never truly regain my memories."

_Ding!_

"Oh, well…I'm happy to help you, Star. Any time you need it. You know that, right?"

Kory glanced at the floor. "Will you answer this, then?"

_Ding!_

He nodded. "Of course!"

"I wish to talk about….us."

Déjà vu struck Richard as a look of panic spread across his face.

_Ding!_

Saved by the bell, he though gladly, watching the doors to the top floor open.

A bellhop stood by the elevator. "Welcome to the Luxury Floor. Please, miss, let me take those," he insisted, taking the bags from Starfire.

"Oh, I thank you!" Kory smiled at the man. "Please, we are looking for the moon of honey suite?"

The bellhop laughed at her mistake, kindly. "Foreign?" He asked Richard.

Dick just nodded.

"I see. Are you two married?" He asked. "You look a bit young," he said, as the three of them walked down the hall.

"What? No! She's not my wife! She's not even my girlfriend!"

There's that déjà vu again…but this time, worse.

The bellhop was beyond confused.

"Er, here you go." He said, opening the double doors. "Enjoy your stay!"

Placing her bags in the room, he left.

Kory looked around. It was huge!

Dick, however, wasn't impressed. The Manor had much bigger rooms, but he was used to small ones himself.

Then, the two noticed one giant heart-shaped bed. Oh, the cliché!

Kory immediately ran over to it, dropping her own bags, and jumped on it. Rose petals jumped in the air off the bed from her rough landing, and sprinkled throughout her bright hair. "This bed is most comfortable," she said, pulling a pillow down under her head.

If Robin had been uncomfortable before, it was only multiplied by…oh, a bazillion, now understanding they would have to share a bed. Cyborg and Beast Boy planned this, he thought bitterly. "Er, Kory?" Richard said.

"Yes?"

"Well, there's only one bed."

"I am aware of that."

"And two of us."

"I have seen that as well," she replied.

"Well…where do I sleep?"

"The bed, of course!" Kory responded.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"Right here, as well."

"Right," Dick said. "Are you cool with that?"

She tilted her head, confused. "What?"

"Oh, I just meant is that okay with you?"

She nodded.

Silence encased the room.

Finally, Richard spoke. "Why are you trusting me all the sudden?"

Kory shrugged, sitting up. "Rachel has told me all about our adventures. She has said that you and I were…romantically involved at once. And Rachel does not seem like the type to lie."

Richard's face grew very hot. "Well, it was only once," he told her.

She pondered this. "Did we have intercourse?"

Dick nearly died _right there_. "What?"

"I asked if we had sex, Dick."

Richard shook his head. "Don't say sex and Dick in the same sentence, Kory. You're too innocent to say things like that."

"Things like what?"

"Never mind. What gave you the idea that we had sex?" He asked her, wondering how she even _knew _that word. His Starfire was much too innocent for that!

She shrugged. "Rachel told me that we explained it as awkward and that it took multiple tried to get it right. I only assumed the only logical answer for that would have been something as special has making—"

He cut her off. "No! You were sixteen then, Kory! It was just a kiss,"

She giggled. "Oh, you are quite funny when flustered. I knew that, Richard."

Robin resisted the urge to slap his hand to his face for the billionth time that day. "You and she will be the death of the male population if you continue that, Star."

She laughed a bit louder.

"How did you know what…that meant?"

"I may not have my memory, but I do know that I was not stupid. Rachel told me that she and I did the 'girl talk' about it on several occasions, though she does not like such conversation."

Richard had achieved a new level of blushing; tomato. "You and she talked about us boys? Like that?"

She shrugged once more. "I do not remember. She said we did. Especially for this one male named Garth…"

Aqualad, go figure.

"Please, Richard. Will you tell me about…us? Rachel gave me minor details, but I do not know who we really are."

As much as he didn't want to, he sat down with her and began to talk.

He wanted to tell her about the Titans, but Raven told him not to. They had to give her a chance at living normally, for if she knew about the Titans and refused to go with them, there was no way she could go back if she changed her mind. "Alright…what do you want me to tell you?"

"Please, start with my past. And yours," she added.

Richard nodded. Truthfully, he didn't want to lie to her, but he knew he had to…"Alright. You're a princess, Kory. I…don't know the kingdom or country you reign in. But you were sold as a slave in your childhood to keep your people safe. They did horrible things to you, and you escaped, eventually, but only to get kidnapped by a different force. These people…er…tested their experiments on you, and you kind of enhanced genetically. That's why you're so strong," he lied smoothly. It was really just her culture that was strong. The experiments caused Starbolts. "You escaped from anyone else who kidnapped you and ended up in Jump City, California. You didn't know the language, and our cultures were very different, but Vic, Gar, Rachel, and I all helped you learn it all."

She sighed. "Why would someone sell their child? Was I not wanted?" She looked as if she would cry soon.

"No! Your parents loved you a lot, Star…when you were taken, they died of broken hearts. They had to save their people."

"Oh…" she whispered.

"Yeah…you have a sister named…er…Kom Anders, but she's…not with us."

"I have a deceased sister?" Kory nearly yelped.

"No! She's just away from us. She can't visit."

Kory calmed down.

"Your brother…Ryan, he's gone missing." Richard told her. Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

"I seem to have no family left," Kory spoke sadly.

Richard put a hand over hers. "No, you have us, Star."

"What is your life like, Richard?" She asked him.

"My name is Richard John Grayson. I used to be in a circus act with my parents. They—had an accident and fell to their deaths. I couldn't save them." He paused, seeing Kory's eyes go wetter than they had been. "But some good came out of it," he added quickly. "A man named Bruce adopted me. His parents died when he was little, too. So, I had a great adoptive dad and sort of a grandpa. His name is Alfred. He's Bruce's butler, and a pretty great guy. Bruce and I didn't always see eye to eye, but he's a great person."

"Does he know about me?" She asked.

Richard nodded hesitantly.

"I hope he approves of my being your friend. I would not wish to upset him. You…let me in your home after I came to Jump City, correct?"

"Sort of," he said, "we really built our own house."

"Does Bruce like me?" She asked once more.

"Well…he just has this thing about no dating…er…really close friends."

"Is that all I am?" She asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"A very good friend." She replied simply. "Are we not…more?"

Richard blinked. "Star, I mean, you're awesome and kind and so lovable," he said, "and I wanted us to be. But then you losing your memory kind of took that out of the equation." He explained. "I don't want you to think that I'll be using you because of your loss of memory."

She smiled at him. "That is very the 'sweet' of you; however, if Rachel is correct, then we were very close…I wish to be as normal as I would have been, had I not lost my memory."

"I'd like that, too."

A/N: Aw, the feels-ies :)

Hope you enjoyed!

I'll update soon!

~Suzie


End file.
